All That We Knew
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Dreams Can't Really Hurt, Can They? Back In Time To Where I First Met You, Got To Know You, Fell In Love With You. A Time Where We Were Young And We Didn't Care About Anything. But The Thing Is. Why Can't I Remember? KidxMaka Rated T For Language And Maybe Some Blood. Please Review.
1. Where I First Met You

All That We Knew

~ Maka ~

My name is Maka Albarn, I am now twenty-eight years old and I work at the DWMA, the school I used to attend when I was only thirteen. But back then, life was different but now, that's all like ancient history. History I wish I could forget, but now matter how hard I try, it's like a diamond that's to hard to smash.

My friends tell me that I shouldn't dwell too much on the past, they say I should stay strong for the world and enjoy my youth while I still can. But they can say it over and over as many times as they possibly would want to but it would never change history, my history.

"Maka!" Liz exclaimed. "Did you even just hear a single word I said?"

I turnt my head to face her. "Sorry, I spaced out for a minute."

She rolled her eyes and held two nail varnish bottles up in front of my face. "Pink, or blue?"

I didn't care. "Blue."

"Maka, you look tired." Tsubaki looked concerned. "Maybe you should go to sleep."

"But it's a sleepover!" The little blonde jumped up cuddling her stuffed toys. "You can't sleep at a sleepover!"

Liz placed her palm against her face. "Yes Patty, you do…"

The little Thompson sister looked confused. "Really?"

"That's why it's called a sleepover." Tsubaki explained.

"I think…" I stammered. "I will sleep."

Liz smiled lightly. "Well, we got the festival to go to in the morning, don't forget that."

I laughed, it was hardly a sound. "I won't."

I closed my eyes as I lay there against the soft carpet ground, listening to the voices of my friends that were sitting just a few meters away from me, laughing, gossiping about everything. But there voices got quieter as I felt sleep taking over me and as their voices became quiet, another voice became clearer.

"Listen to me, can you hear me?" I didn't think it was a voice I heard before. It was a boy's voice. "You need to remember me, please don't forget!"

~ Thirteen years ago ~

"What's wrong with you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You never used to be like this…"

Soul turned around to walk away. "I really don't care anymore."

I leapt forward and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Don't!" He pushed his arm forward pushing my shoulder, knocking me to the ground. "Don't touch me."

As I hit the floor, tears fell from my eyes, dripping from my chin and landing against my shirt, creating little drips of wetness all over me to soak through the material and drip yet again, against my chest.

"Why…?" I wiped the tears away. "Why are you like this…?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I'm just tired of you. You annoy me all the time, thinking that you control me."

I continued to cry burying my face inside my palms, letting the tears run through my fingers and fall down like rain in the summer, falling slowly and splashing ever so delicately with each emotion that they held.

"Are you seriously crying?" He asked. "Come on get up!"

He threw his leg towards me and my arm was pierced with pain as his foot came into contact with me, forcing me to fall to the side and lay against the ground, burying my face in the floor, still tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I've had enough." He turned around again. "Whatever kind of relationship that you thought we had, it's over now."

And he left me there. In the middle of the living room, laying against the ground, tears running down my face and a red mark covering my arm, swelling up with more pain as the minutes when past.

I sniffed, as if it were the only way to get rid of the tears, but they just kept on coming back, staining my cheeks as they dripped off of my chin, wanting to finally be free from being held inside my eyes for too long.

I slowly sat up. "Soul…"

The sound of his name escaping my lips, pressure was suddenly put on my shoulders and more tears ran down my face, tears that would never be seen again, their see-through liquid, never there again.

Not wanting to take the pain anymore, I pushed myself up off of the ground and not wasting a second I raced for the door, running outside of the house and running down the road. Running past people that gave me weird looks as I ran past them with tears still dripping from my face.

I didn't know where I was going, I hardly knew where I was, I just knew that I was running as fast as I could with my feet hardly slamming against the concrete ground that I could just about see beneath me.

"You're so stupid Maka!" I yelled to myself as stopped. "You're so stupid…"

I placed my hands on my thighs as I leant forward, trying my hardest to catch my breath but know matter how many breaths that I took, I still felt like I couldn't breathe, like I had no breath to catch whatsoever.

"Why the long face?"  
Alerted I looked up, towards the water fountain standing beside me. Looking for the owner of the voice.

A boy, sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at me with golden eyes that were hid just the slightest underneath his jet black hair that held three white stripes that curved around the left side of his bangs.

I stammered. "D-Do I know you?"

He smiled. "Do you want to know me?"

~o~0~o~

We sat on the fountain and talked for hours. A boy I had never met before in my life, and I sat and talked to him for hours, and the thing was that he listened to me. For the first time in what seemed like years I talked about my troubles and a boy listened.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" He suggested. "He might understand."

I shook my head. "He won't. He never does."

He tilted his head to look up in the sky. "Well if he loves you, I'm sure he'll…"

"But that's the thing though, he doesn't love me." I quickly said before he could finish his sentence. "He told me himself, he doesn't care for me."

He took a deep sigh as he turned his head to look at me again with his dazzling golden eyes. They shone like the moon and the stars combined, dancing together like the next day they wouldn't exist. Making the most of their shine.

"My name's Death the Kid, but call me Kid." He smiled widely. "So tell me, is your name as pretty as your face?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his remark. "Maka, it's nice to meet you Kid."

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you too Maka…"

~ Death The Kid ~

It was her. The girl he wanted me to find, the girl he wanted me to take care of. I had finally found her. After all those years of looking, here she was, sitting in front of me with her green watery eyes, her pale tear stained cheeks and her sandy blonde hair with the piggy tails that sat neatly on either side of her head.

"Hey." She tapped my leg. "Thanks for talking to me, you really cheered me up."

I stuttered. "I-It's okay, it was nothing really, I just talked…"

"But you really made me feel better." She stood up and stepped in front of me. "You're a sweet guy."

I couldn't help but look up at her and smile even more, just looking into her eyes was enough to make the butterflies in my stomach flutter in complete excitement, flying around and dancing with each other.

"I'll catch you later." She waved me goodbye as she begun to turn around and walk away. "Thanks again… Kid."

I watched as she walked away, walking back the way that I had seen her run. Holding her hands behind her back as she balanced from side to side with every step that she too, her piggy tails bouncing up and down with every step.

I mumbled. "You're so beautiful…"

I felt something inside of me burst as she was just about to turn the corner of the street, I felt like I was being stabbed a hundred times in a row, each one hurting so much more than the last.

I threw myself up. "Wait!"

She stood still, staring at me confused, just as she was about to turn round the corner. She watched as I ran towards her, my cheeks heating up from being completely nervous and catching my breath as my heart raced.

"Let me walk you home…" I sighed.

She raised an eyebrow. "I can walk home, it's not that far…"

"Please!" I bowed my head forward. "I need to walk you home."

"Uh…" She hesitated. "O-Okay, walk me home then."

~o~0~o~

"I still don't get why you feel you have to walk me home." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Well…" I mumbled a little. "You don't know, there can be all sorts of people walking about."

She laughed. "I've walked home thousands of times and no one has done anything to me."

I was so nervous around her, but I tried my hardest not to show it. What made me even more nervous was the fact that she didn't remember me, well I didn't think she did, even though I so badly hoped that she did.

"You're funny." She poked my cheek. "You know that?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "No, no ones ever told me that."

"Well they should." She smiled up at me. "You'll make some girl really happy one day."

My cheeks heated up. "You really think so…?"

She nodded slowly. "I know so."

"Maka…?"

I turned my head and as I did a white haired red eyed boy stood behind us with a rather angry looking expression on his face. He stood there staring back at me, biting his lower lip with his sharp white teeth.

Maka hesitated. "What… do you want?"

The boy closed his eyes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was so out of line."

"It's okay…" She smiled. "I shouldn't have bossed you around too much."

I stood there staring between them, looking from left to right to see the expressions on their faces. Maka looked happy, so overjoyed words couldn't explain. But the boy, I could tell by his eyes that he didn't mean it, he didn't care. He was just as Maka said he was.

"Uh…" I stammered. "I should be leaving, I'll catch you later."

"Good." The boy said sharply. "Bye now."

Maka frowned. "I'll see you again?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

And then I left.


	2. Slipped Away

All That We Knew

~ Maka ~

I held my books close to my chest, digging my nails into their spines as if they were to draw blood. To my knowledge, they were books and very strong facts could prove that books didn't have blood or the organs to pump blood through them.

I walked longingly down the steps of the DWMA, slowly walking towards the big heavy gates that stood at the bottom. But faintly as I walked down those steps, I saw that sitting on the very last one in front of the gates was the black three white striped haired golden eyed boy I had met only a few days before.

I smiled and begun to hurriedly step down the steps, running down them still holding my books close to my body. Each time my foot touched the next step the goose bumps on my arms became even worse as I got closer to Kid, but I couldn't understand why.

"Hey Kid!" I smiled even widely.

But suddenly I felt my weight shift and the step that was beneath my feet wasn't there anymore, causing me to slip and fall forward, dropping all my books that I had held ever so close to my chest as if I could protect them but now they were all scattered across the staircase.

I got closer to that last step, scared thinking that I was going to smash my head against it and end up in some terrible accident. I couldn't even see anything or anyone else around me, I was falling too fast even though I felt like I was in slow motion.

~ Death The Kid ~

Quickly I threw my arms around her, catching her just under her arms before she hit her face against the bottom step, catching her just inches away from it and slowly begun to lift her back up again.

"Careful…" I sighed in relief. "That could've really hurt."

Nervously she stepped away from me. "Uh… thanks Kid."

"Don't worry." I chuckled. "Can't let that pretty face of yours get hurt can I?"

She giggled placing her hand on the side of her face as if to try and cover up the fact that she was blushing, but it wasn't working, I could still see her rosy flushed cheeks getting redder by the second.

The white haired boy was all of a sudden standing at Maka's side with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her close to him as if to say, "She's mine." I got that message clearly.

He placed his lips against her cheek, playing with my emotions. "Are you okay? I saw you falling."

Maka turned her gaze to face him. "I'm okay, luckily Kid caught me."

"Yeah…" His piercing red eyes met mine once again. "Luckily."

I smirked up at him. "You know… I never got a proper introduction the another day."

"Uh…" Maka stammered. "Kid this is Soul and Soul this is Kid."

I held my hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you."

The white haired boy frowned. "Let's go Maka."

He pulled her along as they slowly begun to walk past me, Soul still holding Maka tightly around the waist as he pulled her through the big double gates that stood directly right behind me.

Quickly I walked up the steps and spun around to face them both as they stood to cross the road that was in front of them. Standing there watching them as they waited for the cars to go past.

"You know Soul!" I yelled out to him. "There are far more nicer guys for Maka than you'll ever be!"

He didn't turn around to face me or to say anything but I could tell that he was growling at me. I swear that I could just hear it faintly underneath his breath, but it was the deadliest thing I had ever heard.

But as I stood there and watched them walk away from me, getting further and further away, I had an idea. An idea that would make Soul so beyond angry, it would be the most amazing thing in the whole world.

~ Maka ~

After Soul and I both stepped through the door it didn't take him long to spin around and begin to question me about the golden eyed boy who had held me in his arms not even half an hour earlier.

"You really need to relax." I shook my head. "His a nice guy, you shouldn't feel too jealous of him."

"I hate him." He hissed between his teeth.

I turned away from my white haired boyfriend and walked into the kitchen. "I'm sure if you got to know him you'd notice his a really sweet guy."

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. "The guy's a dog, he had his hands all over you!"

I scoffed. "He saved me!"

His eyes rolled almost as if on their own. "Right…"

I stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at him, shaking my head in disbelief at the fact that he didn't believe a single word that escaped my lips. He stared back at me, arms folded across his chest standing his ground like he had nothing else to say.

I shook it off, turning to walk up the stairs. "Whatever… I don't care, I'm going out."

"Who with?" He called up the stairs after me.

His ignorance angered me. "Don't act like you care!"

"Are you going out with him?"

"So what if I am you're not my dad!"

~ Death The Kid ~

I walked into the shop with the most smug look spread wide across my face. A few other customers noticed the expression I held on my face and raised their eyebrows in my direction as to question why I was in such a happy mood.

The shop keeper noticed my presence. "Hello son, how can I help you?"

"Hey." I smiled warmly at him. "I'm looking for the most prettiest thing that will satisfy the most beautiful girl."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Girlfriend?"

My expression saddened. "No… she's just a friend."

"Oh…" He nodded his head understandingly. "Secret crush, aye?"

I shrugged. "I guess, but she has a boyfriend."

The man looked confused. "Buying her something pretty and romantic, won't that kinda make the boyfriend pissed?"

"That's the idea!" I smiled widely.

He sighed as he shook his head. "I'll never understand you teenagers…"

He walked out from behind the checkout and proceeded to walk towards me, looking around the shop of pink fluffy things, flowers, chocolates and much more girly things. As I looked around also I began to think if he was in to that sort of stuff himself.

"So what kind of thing were you looking for?" His deep voice took me away from my thoughts.

_Too manly._

"Something that's big enough to say, 'Hey you're a cute girl' but not big enough to say, 'Hey, I'm in love with you, dump your boyfriend and run away with me.'"

Once again he raised an eyebrow. "What do you truly want it to say?"

I hung my head to the ground. "The second one please…"

~ Maka ~

As I was upstairs in my room brushing my sandy blonde hair then pushing it behind my back as I pushed my bangs back with a thick black headband, I heard the doorbell echo through the house coming from downstairs.

"Soul!" I called. "Can you get that?"

The red eyed boy pushed himself up off of the sofa and called back up to me. "Don't I always?"

He pulled the handle and the door swung open, revealing the bouquet of huge flowers that sat on the doorstep standing directly in front of him, held in a light blue glass vase that shimmered as the light fell from the sky and reflected off the water that was soaking around the steams of the roses and lilies.

_To Maka, From D.T.K: _Was what was written on the little piece of crystal white card that sat just under the most giant red rose that the white haired boy had ever laid his eyes open, and every petal around it was balance perfectly.

Anger filled up in his stomach, piling on top of each other over and over again until he thought that he was going to explode if it built any higher in his gut. But still it continued to grow, forcing him to dig his nails into the flesh against his palm.

"Maka!" He yelled in fury. "It's for you!"

I raced down the stairs hoping that it would be my friends ready to pick me up for the movies but as soon as I saw the angered look across Soul's face and the flowers standing on the doorstep, I knew that Kid wasn't far from where I stood.

"Who are they for?" I swallowed hard walking towards the door.

"Who the hell do you think they're for?" Soul snapped. "Like someone's going to walk up to our door and leave me a bouquet of roses and lilies!"

I read the card and saw the initials of Death the Kid soaking into the crystal paper that lay against the flowers, staring up at me with its curly fancy writing which I never wanted to take my eyes off of.

"That's it!" Soul stormed out the door. "I've had enough of this bastard where the hell did he go?"

I gasped. "No one knew…"

It was too late to stop Soul from being his reckless useless self, he was already half way up the road, in search of the golden eyed boy that managed to work out something I had never told anyone else, ever.

My favorite flowers. I had never ever told anyone what my favorite flowers were, but somehow Kid managed to work it out and he had sent me and huge vase full of them, and they were all mine, to keep.

"The last time…" I stammered as I cupped the giant rose that rested on top of the card. "I saw a rose was the day my dad was buried. I threw it in his coffin."

There was something so small that was written ever so neatly in the corner of the card, obviously too small for Soul notice when he snapped into rage mode and stormed through the door.

_Stay beautiful…_


	3. You Knew What I Didn't

All That We Knew

~ Death The Kid ~

I tilted my head back, facing the clouds and staring up at the pink sky as the sun just began to go down behind the horizon, darkening the sky little by little as the sun set even more, causing each streetlight to flicker as they slowly turned on.

I held my hands deep in my pocket, gripping at the fabric of my trousers trying so hard to stop my hands from shaking as every nerve in my body shook nervously as the same question ran through my mind.

"Idiot…" I mumbled. _Why did you even do that?_

Only half an hour earlier had I managed to work up the courage to place a vase full roses and lilies on Maka's doorstep then quickly run away again before the door was opened. Her favourite flowers, knowing her favourite flowers, because _he_ told me.

"Death the Kid!" I heard an extremely angry familiar voice from behind me.

Concerned, I turned around still holding my hands in my pockets, not being able to defend myself as the white haired boy flung his fist towards my face and smashed his knuckles against my nose, blood dripping.

Throwing my hands from my pocket I cupped hold of my face in pain as I fell backwards against the ground, completely landing on my butt in agony as Soul stood in front of me, clutching his bruised hand.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "What the hell Soul?"

He leant forward and grabbed me by the collar. "You stay away from her!"

I pretended I didn't know anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap!" His grip tightened. "If you wanted it to be a secret then why write your initials on the card."

I swallowed hard realizing that there was no escaping his death grip that he held onto my shirt, no way of wriggling out of his grasp, I was done for. But just then when I thought that all was over, I heard.

"Stop!" Her sweet innocent voice.

As Soul heard her voice calling out to us also, his eyes widened as he realized that she had seen his attack as he punched me to the ground and was now threatening me while keeping hold of my collar, almost completely choking me.

She leapt forward gripping Soul's wrist. "Please let go of him!"

Butterflies fluttered inside my stomach. _She's pleading for me?_

"Go home Maka!" Soul snapped towards her.

"No!" She fought back, trying so hard to pull him away. "Not until you leave him alone!"

His voice became even more angrier. "This has nothing to do with you, now back off!"

I could feel in the pit of my stomach, rage starting to boil as I watched him yell at her, his voice getting louder and louder by the second as he watched her helplessly try to pull him away.

"It does!" Tears fell from her eyes and splashed against her cheeks. "Because I love both of you!"

_Slow motion._ Everything fell in slow motion as I watched Soul's piercing red eyes widen completely as he span around, releasing his gripped hand from what was once a tight firm grasp on my shirt collar and what was now a palm drawn violently across Maka's tear stained cheek, hitting her face hard forcing her to drop her grip from Soul's wrist and fall to the side.

She yelped as she hit the ground.

And then as I watched Soul turn away from me and turn to Maka, clenching a tight grip on each of his fists as he slowly walked towards her, I knew that I had to stop him with every piece of anger that was stored inside me from the pit of my stomach to the top of my chest, ready to explode.

I threw myself from the ground as quick as I could and ran towards him, diving straight for him, wrapping my arms tight around his thighs and pushing all of my weight forward, tackling him to the concrete.

"Kid!" Maka cried as a little old lady ran across the road needlessly to help her stand.

Spinning the red eyed boy on his back beneath me I saw blood that ran towards his upper lip from his nose from where his face had came in contact with the ground as I pinned him down.

Not being able to stop the anger bursting out from inside me, I threw my fists down into his face, smashing my knuckles against it one after the other, over and over again not hesitating to throw the next punch.

"Please stop!"

~ Maka ~

I placed the wet towel carefully against Soul's split lip, taking it away quickly as he winced, gasping in pain as it stung at his open wound, cleaning off the blood from around his mouth.

"Sorry…" I sighed. "I'm so–"

"Shut it." He said sharply snatching the towel from my hand.

Kid hissed. "Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"I'll talk to her however the hell I want!" The fight started to break out again.

"Stop it!" I pleaded. "Please!"

From the sound of my shaking voice, the room fell silent with the exception of the sharp and hesitant breaths passing through each of the boy's lips as they stared with pure hatred into each other eyes.

"I…" I stammered. "I didn't want this to happen."

Soul turned his gaze to me. "What?"

"The fighting!" I screamed. "The fighting Soul…"

He scoffed. "You can't blame this on me."

I poked his chest. "I am. I am blaming it on you."

Quickly he stood up in front of me forcing me to step back. His sudden movement in front of me caused Kid to stand up also and take a step towards us, to protect me if Soul laid another hand on me once again.

"Okay." My white haired boyfriend clenched his jaw. "Choose right now. Me or him."

Kid shook his head. "It's not right to make her choose…"

"Yes it is!" He yelled back at him. "Maka, who's it gonna be? Me, a boy who is completely perfect for you and knows everything about you, or him? A boy you only just met."

Slowly, tears formed in the corner of my eyes, like the most smallest water fountain, only just been turned on. And then, it dripped. A tear slowly rolling from my eye and sliding down my cheek towards my chin.

I breathed deeply wiping my face. "What's my favourite flower Soul?"

~ Death The Kid ~

My eyes widened as I watched Soul gasp and his face turn completely white as Maka's last question ran through his mind over and over again, searching for the answer so many times, but failing to find it.

She giggled awkwardly trying to break the silence. "You don't know, do you?"

His eyebrows narrowed. "Why does it even matter?"

"It matters." Quickly I stepped between them, before Soul lost his temper. "It matters so much to her."

"I don't care." He placed his hand against his head taking a step back. "I'm leaving."

Maka sniffed. "What…"

"Were done!" He turned and began walking towards the door. "I don't want to be with someone who thinks something as stupid as that is important."

"It is important…" It was faint but I heard Maka whisper it beneath her breath.

I turned my gaze to the white haired boy once again. "You know where the door is."

He stopped. Freezing in his tracks, standing just in front of the door, holding his hand out towards it while reaching for the handle. He growled, just like the last time I had said something he didn't like, but this time it was so much louder.

And then the door was pulled open, and he left.

I sighed in relief turning my head to stare at the crying blonde. "Maka, are you okay?"

She sniffed continuously, wiping her eyes, trying to get rid of the water droplets that ran down her face and dripped off her chin, splashing against the floor just between her feet, just missing her toes.

I struggled for words. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What else?" She said quickly. "What else did _he_ tell you about me?"

_She managed to work it out? _

I stammered rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Not a lot really…"

She turned away from me, but as she did I managed to catch a glimpse of her face as it fell even more depressed, more tears falling from her eyelashes and falling to the ground in need of flooding the whole room.

"He…" I hesitated. "He told me that when you're sad, you try your hardest not to show it. He said you never told him that, he was just able to notice it."

She stopped crying as she turned to face me once again, a slight smile on her lips. "Anything else?"

I couldn't help but smile also. "He told me that when you were five you cried for hours just simply because you accidentally stepped on a snail."

She laughed remembering the memory. "I just felt so guilty."

~ Maka ~

I felt so happy, I just felt so damn beyond happy. As we stood there and I listened as Kid told me things I had never told anyone else, things that _he _had told him. It made my stomach flutter with happiness.

"He loved you." Kid smiled softly. "He loved you so much."

I couldn't help it as yet another tear ran down my cheek. "I know, I loved him too."

I saw the tears in Kid's eyes also. "He told me to look after you, fight for you and love you, forever."

I took a deep breath, trying hard to stop the tears from falling, but it was highly impossible, they felt like they would fall forever, no way to stop them, it was their passion to flow so gently.

Then, a tear slowly dripped from Kid's eye and begun rolling down his cheek. "Your dad would have wanted you to be happy."


End file.
